letters from the war
by HiImDelta
Summary: These are letters between the main NPC's in the game.They are short, but cool. Please review.
1. Dear double D

Dear Double D,

I love it up here! The Mountain is really cool! I made a new friend too. His name is Mac. He has a funny friend named Bloo. But there is a weird talking tree. I've been told that May is at camp. Maybe she's having too much fun and will leave me alone. Just like Eddy is the king of the Cul-de-sac, I'm the king of the mountain! I've sent a stupid soldier to get water for me. I think he did it because I used my new king accent. The KND cooks fed me buttered toast and gravy every day! YUM! I hope You're having fun back home. Keep an eye on Sara for me. Make sure she stays inside. And say hi to Wilfred for me!

From,

King Ed


	2. Dear Mac

Dear Mac,

I love it down here! There is so much to do. There is a theme park that is infected, but since I'm immune to fusion stuff, I can do whatever I want in there. But since I'm practically made of imaginary matter, I'm a big target, so they gave me a KND body guard. One time I saw a fusion me when I was on the bumper cars so I got on one a knocked him straight out of the track. Then a Earth soldier came in and finished him off. I hope Coco is doing OK. There aren't many people down here, but that means I have even more rides to my self. My bodyguard even has fun with me, cause he has anti-fusion armor. I hope your having fun up at the mountain.

From,

Bloo


	3. dear hoagie

Dear Hoagie,

The proposal went through, Mt. blackhead is now the KND base. Kuki and I have been keeping everyone safe from the monsters. There are tree cabins for you and the others if you ever come visit. I know you were wanting for me to come down to you and help, but I can't. something happened yesterday. A scouting team was attacked and their medic was badly injured and knocked out. I sent Numbuh 3 to help and kept watch over her from the top of the tree. I saw that the monsters that attacked the scouts had followed them. They were back. Kuki almost got killed but I was able to stop them before she got killed. I realized that I was needed here more. Sorry. Make sure nobody get into my room except for you. Have fun and good luck.

From,

Wally


	4. dear abby

**A/N: this one goes with the last one.**

Dear Abby,

OMG! Mt. Blackhead is so much fun! I love it up here. There are so many cute animals! But I got sad when Wally said he was leaving. So many things are happening. Like yesterday I was sent on a mission to tend to an injured scout in the field, but when I got there giant living tree thingees started attacking. Wally swooped in and saved me. I overheard him saying that he wasn't leaving. He said he's needed more here. I'm so happy. Oh, and the call for the injured was called by this girl named bubbles. She is so funny. She loves animals just like me and is always happy too. We are gonna be best friends, just like you and me.

From,

Kuki


	5. dear wilt

Dear Wilt,

Hi, How have you been? I just wanted to check up on you. I hope you're doing ok. I've been doing fine up here. There aren't many friends left up here. There was a fusion bloo spotted in city point, so they sent bloo down there to help lure him. Coco ran away, but Mac followed her and I just got a message from a Numbuh 4 that they were at Mt. Blackhead. They'll be safe there. We had to quarantine the maze because there was a fusion me spotted there. That's scary. I hope everybody likes you down there. Please write back.

From,

Frankie


	6. dear grim

Dear Grim,

I don't know why I'm writing you. I guess I could write to Billy but I'm still not sure he can read. I've been told he found a pet fusion spawn that he tamed. Go figure. I hope your vacation is going well, 'cause my station sucks. There's this weirdo magician called Hex. He looks like the kind of guy you would like. Its really boring down here in the canyon. Worst station ever. Who cares about a stupid hole in the ground? Even endsville is more exciting than this dump. I hope I will be able to move.

From,

Mandy


	7. dear grandpa

Dear Grandpa,

What's up? I just wanted to write because I felt like it. I hope your hole in the ground is going well. It's pretty busy here at the plaza. Guess who showed up and said he wanted to help. Give up? It's Vilgax! He said his planet was eaten too. I don't' trust him, but he hasn't done anything bad yet. The launch pad was infected along with the rest of the space center, so there isn't much chance of offworld help. I haven't heard form Gwen or Kevin yet, but Tetrax told me he's got moved to the forsaken valley. Oh, well. At least I'm close to Dexter. I hope you figure out what the fissure is for. Oh, my omnitrix is useless now. I can't go hero cause every time I do, a fusion Gwen steals the DNA. This sucks. Please write back.

From,

Ben


	8. dear dee dee

Dear Dee Dee,

I'm writing this letter to you because I would like to make sure you are alright. The Professor should be taking good care of you. I Hope you are happy at our house. Mom and Dad are safe here. I have been told that Bubbles has a new friend named Kuki. You might like her. If you want to contact her she is at Mt. Blackhead. I hope you are keeping away from Mandark's house. And don't forget, my room is locked along with my lab. It is impossible to get in except from here. I hope Bubbles is keeping contact with you. Make sure you have numbuh 5 with you whenever you leave the house. She will protect you. Remember, you are always welcome down here at HQ.

From,

Dexter

**A/N: If you have any requests please review saying the sender and receiver.**


	9. dear ben

Dear Ben,

Hi, how are you? I hope you are keeping safe at the space center. Grandpa told you Vilgax is down there with you. Well, I have my own enemy down here, Hex. Kevin is also near here to keep me company. I hear you have a new friend, Dexter. I hope you are being nice to him. I have to stay up here to protect the crystal caverns. They give off a weird mana reading so I've been told to investigate. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Plus I'll have a few plumbers to help. I'll also bring Kevin to see if he can absorb them. It's pretty boring without you, but it's a lot like camp, with aliens of course. Make sure you don't go hero unless you have to. And stay out of the infected zone. Please visit.

From,

Gwen


	10. Dear professor

Dear Professor,

Hi! How are you? I'm having so much fun. The mayor is good company and I get to help him garden. Dexter came by with his friend Mandark and built this huge machine. I hear Dee Dee is with you. I hope she is happy with you. Kuki came by too and gave me a pet squirrel. He is so cute! I love him soooooo much! Also, the mall is doing well. I love going down there to shop. I'd love it even more, but Princess is there too. Oh, well. There are bands performing all the time. I hope the others are doing OK too. I bet they are. Don't worry about Mojo either. I'm keeping him out of trouble. I'm making sure he doesn't leave his volcano. I hope you visit soon. Or at least write back. Bye!

From,

Bubbles


	11. dear jack

Dear Jack,

Hi, lad. How are you? I've been told you're on a floating airship now. Wow! I'm down here at the fissure. There's this guy here named Max. He replaced my gun leg with a laser. There's also a lad here named Nigel. He says he knows a girl that talks like me, but she went missing. Oh, well. I'm only staying here because you can't be here and that fissure might be Aku. I hope not. I hear your new friend is an alien. Ha! I hope he's good. There isn't much to tell you. I hope your kepping safe. Write back!

From,

Scotsman


	12. Dear Kiva

**A/N: I'm putting the date to this one. I'm not going to do that for all of them, because they are all at different times. These letters have no real continuity. I'm only putting the date on this one because of where the letter is being sent to, the future.**

Date: September 7th, 2011

Dear Kiva,

I know you might not be able to see this but I'm going to try to send it to the future using a genius named Dexter's machine. If you are reading this I need your help. These aliens called the fusions have invaded Earth. The immobilized Megas and took over the junkyard. We need your help. Jamie's gone missing and without Megas, the Earth is in major trouble. We could really use your help. Of course, Fuse might have already taken over the world at your time. Or perhaps you have fought the fusions before. We could really use any forces you could bring. Please give me a sign or at least bring some kind of help. Dexter is limited by the tech of our time, but if you could bring something called a microprotechotomic reactor it would help us to get Megas free. He says he's gone into your time before and says that you have used it to fight the Glorft. Please help.

From,

Coop


	13. Dear Rachel

**A/N: this is a text messege. All the Phone #'s are made up. It's kinda long for a text, but I needed to get everything in there.**

**To: Rachel Mackenzie 555-362-4181**

**From: Nigel Uno 555-111-1111**

Rachel I'm Sending you this text as a last resort. If you can read this please respond. I'm hoping they didn't take your phone. I know the moon base has been over run, but If you are still in our solar system, the KND cell phone base should still be giving you bars. I hope you are reading this. However I'm not going to give you any escape plans because if the phone was taken I wouldn't want the fusions to get KND info that they could use against us. But I will tell you that things aren't going so well down here. We have managed to take Mt. Blackhead after all the teens left to help KND members elsewhere. It is now a KND base. We could really use your command help down here. Please send your location to us in KND coordinates and we will try to send a rescue team to get you and the others back. Do not try to escape on your own. Please wait. I would track you but we haven't been able to do that unless the phone is on Earth. Numbuh 2x4 is working with Numbuh 555-555-5555 to try and find a way to Up the range of the tracker. Please hold on.


End file.
